shaktimaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 81
'Episode 81 ' is the 81st episode in the series. Plot synopsis Shaktimaan reaches the spot where the fighter spaceship is attacking the golden spaceship. He is astounded by the destruction caused by the alien craft and follows it. But the moment he approaches the fighter spaceship, he is hit by a stroke of lightning and falls to the ground. The fighter spacecraft pursues the golden spacecraft and fires another shot at it. One of the aliens who was piloting the golden spacecraft falls from it. The other one crash lands the craft outside the city and gets out. The three aliens pursuing the golden craft lands their craft and come out. They press a button on their wrist bands and disappear. The alien who fell to the ground also does the same thing and disappears. The one who crash lands however loses her wrist band inside the craft which explodes. As she is running away, Dr. Jackal orders Jasbil to beam her. Jasbil agrees to send the beaming request to their satellite Alpha B. Just then he sees Shaktimaan going towards the alien girl. Jackal tells Jasbil that the moment Shaktimaan reaches the girl, they need to teleport them both. Shaktimaan lands in front of the alien girl. She becomes very scared as she thinks he is someone who will harm her. But as Shaktimaan is about to talk to her, they are both beamed up by Alpha B. Shaktimaan fires his Shakti Kiran at Alpha B and destroys it. The alien and Shaktimaan land safely on the ground but the girl still isn't convinced that Shaktimaan is not her foe. With Alpha B gone, Jackal couldn't see what is going on in the Earth. So he orders Jasbil to make arrangements for him to visit Earth. Shaktimaan understood that that the alien girl is scared of him. When he stands in front of her, she attacks him. He realizes that she is quite powerful. She then sends Shakti Kiran which Shaktimaan counters with his own Shakti Kiran. Then he tries to communicate with her using telepathy. She then tells him that she can speak Hindi and introduces herself as Iru, the resident of planet Sudoka. Shaktimaan asks her about the people who attacked her. She replies that they are three criminals banished from her planet. The other person traveling with her was Princess Joela and they were being chased by these criminals. Just then the three criminals appear and try to capture Iru but Shaktimaan intervenes and they have a fight. As Iru runs away, Dr. Jackal descends in his spacesuit, makes her unconscious and takes her away. By the time Joela reaches the spot Jackal and Iru are gone. The alien criminals see Joela and runs towards her but she disappears using her wrist band. One of them tells their leader, "Joela maruri juri cha" which could mean "Joela has escaped" in their alien language. The leader replies "Jokaas" which could mean "let's go". Soon they disappear using their wrist bands. Jackal brings Iru to his secret hideout inside a mountain in some island. Joela follows them there but as she enters the hideout, the door closes. They encounter Jackal who tells them that he wanted to befriend them so as to get their help in spreading Andhera in their home planet Sudoka. Joela refuses to befriend Jackal. Jackal tells her that, they will do what he says either as his friend or as his slave. When he tries to enslave them with his remote, Iru captures it with her brain wave and mocks Jackal saying that in their planet such remotes are kept in museums and that their minds can do what this remote does. At that time Jackal's assistant Nadia activates a device that sends energy waves to Joela and Iro and they faint. Jackal praises Nadia for her quick action but she tells him that the credit goes to his EC Minus Formula and Energy Reversal. Jackal orders Nadia to tie Iro and Joela and says that he needs to know more about these aliens and their planet and plot a way to bring Shaktimaan to his hideout. He plans to use energy reversal technology to pull all of Shaktimaan's energy. Shaktimaan returns to his house. Just then Sudhanshu arrived at the door. He describes the alien attack that took place in the night and how Shaktimaan saved the city. Gangadhar acts ignorance in front of him. Following that Sudhanshu tells Gangadhar that he is in big financial trouble as his elder daughter is ill and for her treatment he needs 5000 rupees. He has come to Gangadhar to see whether he could lend some money. Gangadhar tells him that he will take a few photographs and sell it to raise money for Sudhanshu's daughter. Meanwhile Jackal continues to torture Iru and Joela at his secret hideout. He wanted to know the secret of their power. Eventually Iru breaks and tells him that their power is derived from a powerful substance called Catcoolum found in their planet. Jackal then asks them what was the motive behind their visit to Earth. Joela replies that they were forced to come to Earth while fleeing from three criminals who were actively pursuing them. Jackal is thrilled to know that crimes happen in planet Sudoka as well since that would mean Andhera is already there in that planet. Iru however tells him that there is no place for crime or criminals in that planet. These three were the first to commit crimes there and because of which they were banished from Sudoka. Then Jackal asks his final question as to why these three criminals were after Iru and Joela. However, they were both reluctant to give the answer. Jackal tortures them some more until Joela agrees to give him the answer. She tells him that they are after the Pravesh Mani (Entry Gem) that she is wearing around her neck. Every group that leaves Sudoka has to have this Pravesh Mani as without it they can't reenter the planet. Jackal immediately snatches away Jeola's Pravesh Mani and says that he will make a deal with the three criminals using this gem which would pave the way in spreading Andhera in Sudoka. Gangadhar and Sudhanshu reaches a photo studio and tells the guy running it that he would bring him any photo that he wants. The guy asks whether he can bring a photo in which the US President is eating Vada Paav with a beggar kid. When Gangadhar is astounded by the demand, Sudhanshu asks whether bringing the photos of Shaktimaan would suffice. The studio guy was very happy to hear this. He said that if they could bring the photos of Shaktimaan, then there was nothing else like it that they needed. Just then Sudhanshu tells him that Gandadhar was the same person about whom he might have read in the news reports of Shaktimaan written by Geeta Vishwas. The studio guy was impressed and he asks them to bring the photos of Shaktimaan so that he can print calendars with it. He gives them an advance amount immediately. As they were walking Gangadhar is thoughtful as to how can he take the photograph of himself in action. Just then Jackal arrives in the city in his flying suit. Back to list of Shaktimaan episodes. Appearances * Shaktimaan * Dr. Jackal * Jasbil * Iru * Joela * Alien Criminal Leader * Alien Criminal Male * Alien Criminal Female * Nadia * Sudhanshu * Studio Guy Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/KHbB_aZoLU4 | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}